


What were we watching?

by Mizzi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grinding, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, gender neutral reader, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzi/pseuds/Mizzi
Summary: You go over to Levi's room to watch a show, one thing leads to another, whoopsie.I actually don't really like this work.But I spent time writing it so might as well post it yolo.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 221





	What were we watching?

It’s finally gotten to the weekend after a long week at school. Somehow school in devildom manages to be just as inconvenient as school in the human world, and you’ve spent the whole day working on homework. This hasn’t been fun at all. Even during meals, you’ve been rushing to scarf down meals so that you can get back to working. Working on a group project with demons is probably the most difficult thing you’ve been faced with thus far. If you thought you did the majority of the work back home, you’ve got a big storm coming trying to cooperate with demons. 

After getting done eating dinner you rush back to your room and continue typing away and doing the research necessary for your project. You’d do anything for an excuse to take a break. You sigh. Almost as if on cue, your D.D.D. chimes for a notification. You glance over and see Levi’s name has popped up, it’s like he read your mind. You lean back in your desk chair, and read the message. In a long winded message, he’s asking you to come over and binge watch a new series he’s gotten his hands on. You’re honestly relieved at the offer to take you away from your work, so you take him up on his offer and tell him that you’re on his way. His following texts were adorably filled with typos, suggesting that he’s very excited by the fact that you’ll be joining him.

You decide you might as well change into some comfy clothes, considering you’ll probably be sitting with him for a long while. You toss on some shorts and an oversized sweatshirt and make your way over to his door. This house is far too big, honestly. The sheer hike that you have to take over to his room honestly makes you reconsider leaving the comfort of your own room. Maybe if you ask nicely he’ll let you sleep the night there, so you don’t have to experience the same walk back to your room.

Once you’re at his door you knock gently. Even though he knows you’re coming, he has his boundary issues and probably wouldn’t be too cool with you just barging in without asking first. You stand in the hallway until he meets you at the door and almost seems startled by you. He looks you up and down very briefly, his cheeks tinging slightly red, before he turns around on his heels and gestures for you to come in. You follow happily into the room and plop down on a cozy beanbag that’s set out on his floor. You remember that you demanded that he invested in it, so that you would have a more comfortable place to sit when you would be with him. “So what are we watching?” you smile and glance up at him from where you’re seated. He begins to go on a long rant about how cool the show is. Of course it has a long title that basically explains the entire plot, and you’re content just listening to him talk for a little bit. He seems so excited, his eyes are shining as he speaks. It’s so endearing to listen to him go on about things he’s passionate about, and you relax back into the beanbag as he speaks.

Once his little speech is done, he sits down beside you on the beanbag. It’s a reasonable size to fit both of you, but not without it being a bit of a tight squish. You’re pressed directly into his side, which he definitely has some protests about whenever he feels you pressing closer against him. He begrudgingly accepts the position he’s in, before setting up the show for the two of you to watch.

Throughout watching you slowly make moves to get closer to him. You have to try to keep your pace slow, so that you don’t alarm him too much and result in him pushing you away and ending things early tonight due to his own embarrassment. You enjoy the feeling of his warmth against you, he’s like your own personal heater. You work one of your legs to touch against his, and he doesn’t seem to notice your shift in position. You feel a bit more bold as you move to have your leg entirely on top of his. To this, he seems alarmed by the change, however not enough to tell you to stop. This could definitely be considered an innocent cuddling position afterall, nothing to be too worked up about. As if on cue, the show transitions into a more steamy scene. Nothing too wild, of course, just some pretty intense kissing, but you glance over at him and see him all red and shrinking into himself while viewing what’s going on onscreen. You smirk slightly and decide that it would definitely be a fun time to tease him. “You’re looking pretty red, Levi,” you giggle at him, running your hand gently up his arm.

“Shut up,” he grumbles before turning away from you, he knows you’re just making fun of him.

“Oh my Levi, they’re only kissing, what a perv,” you tease more.

“I said shut up!” he says a little louder to you, his gaze returning to the screen.

You begin to crawl closer to try to get him to look at you, “Oh, come on, you’re so easy to work up-“ you’re stopped in the middle of your sentence though, by him pushing you off and landing his hands on either side of your head. His face is red as he’s looking down at you and he seems more startled by his own actions than you are. You can almost see the panic in his face as he looks at you and tries to decide what to do with this development he’s created. You giggle quietly and pull his face closer to yours. You look into his eyes briefly, trying to see if he shows any resistance. You see his eyes flutter closed and take the invitation to lean in and kiss him. You feel him stiffen before you pull away and see him frozen and trying to process everything that is happening.

You caress his face gently as he tries to stutter words and understand what’s happening, gently offering him encouragement and calming words to soothe the self-doubt that results from the sudden physical intimacy. Once he seems to be a bit more calm, you initiate another kiss. This time he seems a bit more receptive, and he leans in closer to you. You push up more into him and deepen the kiss, you can practically feel the heat radiating off of his face. You feel him shift around, his hands trying to find a place to put them. He ends up with one tangled in your hair and the other situated gently on your hip. It's a sweet and gentle movement but he doesn’t understand how much it stirs something deep inside of you. You nip at his lips and slide your hand up his back, underneath his shirt and tracing gently on his back. As your touches grow more and more bold you pull his body closer to yours, until they’re flush against each other. After you’ve pulled him closer you’re a bit surprised by feeling something hard pressing against you. 

He immediately pulls away, red faced, and stuttering, “It’s not on purpose! I promise! I’m sorry! You must think this is so gross. I’m sorry I’m so icky, you can go, I know you didn’t mean for this to happen I’m just a gross perv, just like you said, I’m so sorry,”

You cut him off with a gentle kiss on his nose, “Levi, sweetie, it’s okay” you look him in the eyes and smile gently, “it’s okay, I want this, okay?”

His face looks a little dumbfounded, before he nods slightly and lets you pull him close to you again. Your hands find themselves under his shirt again, and you pull him against you to slightly grind against him. You pull him into a kiss and grind against him in time to punctuate the kiss. He lets out a squeak in surprise, but you continue to create the rhythm beneath him. He cautiously begins to join your movements, trying to match pace. He moans into the kiss, before growing more bold and picks up his pace. You rake your nails down his back, and happily join him in the effort to create friction.

His hands begin to explore your body, working their way under your shirt as well. Feeling your skin is practically sensory overload for him, and his groans above you begin to increase in volume. You pull your hands away from him for a moment to shimmy out of your shirt. He’s so overwhelmed and overstimulated by everything that’s happening, and he pulls you back into a desperate kiss. His tongue works its way into your mouth, and he moves against you more and more urgently. You tangle your hands in his hair and pull away from the kiss for a moment. “Fuck, Levi, you feel so good,” you whisper into his ear, and that was it for him. 

His pace increases suddenly, and he wraps his arms tightly around you. He holds you as close as he can as he groans and whimpers in response to the feeling of being against you. His hips begin to stutter and his noises get louder and louder above you, until he suddenly goes limp.

Oh no, poor thing. You pause for a moment before running your hand gently down his back. “Levi? Honey?” you try to get his attention.  
You glance down at him to see his face buried in your chest and the tips of his ears were scarlet. Oh no, “Levi, did you finish?”

“Shut up.”

“Oh sweetie it’s okay—”

“Shut up.” It sounds like his voice is breaking. Oh poor boy. You gently pat his head and snuggle into him. It’s probably not a good idea to tell him that you find this cute, so you resort to just comforting him. You’ll get another chance to go further with him, this is alright for now. It was pretty obvious that he was going to need to be eased into this, but you didn’t think that you’d have to take it quite this slow. That’s okay. You can take your time with him. You continue to run your hands over him reassuringly, smiling gently down at him. He’ll probably let you stay the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm gonna make multiple parts to this eventually? Like come on, Levi's gotta redeem himself and last a little bit longer than that.  
> Maybe something that I didn't write at 2am. Okay thank you so much for reading!  
> Please consider following me on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/demonkissxs


End file.
